To Far Broken, To Far Gone
by CoEsSeTtE
Summary: Sasha is growing up. Something she never planned to do. She tries her best to keep him alive. But all she can do is believe.
1. Chapter 1

I see him all the time. I know he's not there, but I still see him. You can call me crazy, even though I'm 16 I still believe, because I know he would want it that way. So even on my car rides to school, when I look out the window I still see Peter Pan.

When I was a child my parents would brag on me about my "great imagination" I guess it's stuck with me. Though now it's not considered as something that's great, now it's considered overactive, and bad. When class gets boring, I just close my eyes, think of the 3 best things in the world (faith, trust, and pixie dust. DUHHH), once I open my eyes I look out a window and there he is. Sometimes he's fighting the evil Captain James Hook, or maybe he's just flying, though my favorite is when he flies up to the window and makes faces at the teacher or whomever is irritating me; it never fails to make me smile, it's just the laughing that gets me in trouble. But I can always make him reappear in detention, if I get one that is.

But now it's a Wednesday morning, I'm sick, bored and listening to music. So I did what I always did. Once again it worked; outside my window Peter was having a perilous duel with Captain Hook, all on the telephone wires. It was riveting, my eyes dashing back and forth between the figments of my mind. Suddenly Peter did a back flip and Hook fell off the wires and onto – what in reality was a semi – the back of the crocodile. The crocodile turned quickly catching Hook in its jaws, I could almost hear him say, "Old, alone, done for." I smile stretched across my face and Peter did a victory bow. He came up from his bow just in time with my music, "Flying" **(Peter Pan 2003)** had just started, a song that never failed to make me smirk in true Peter Pan form. Suddenly the car stopped, "Time to get out Sasha. Have a good day sweetheart." I sighed, Peter dissipated from in front of me. A sudden wave of depression washed over me, because I once again realized that that was all he would ever be, a dream. Peter Pan would never come knocking at my window, even if he was real, I was too old. _Come and find me Peter. Before I am a real grown up._

**A/N: Okay, I know I have another story going on but I got hit in the face with this idea a couple of days ago. So here it is. **


	2. Promises

"Hey Sasha what's up?" Asked the gorgeous hunk of man that is my best friend Davis. He looked concerned; he always does when I'm sad. It's almost as though he thinks it's his job to take care of me, not that that is entirely a bad thing.

"Nothing just tired." I stated. Leaning in to him, I sighed Davis is always warm and I'm always cold. We just kinda go together. He wrapped his arms around me puling me into him in a hug. I smiled, his head was in my hair and I could feel him smile.

Davis is a big guy. Gorgeous, but if you don't know him or get on his bad side, highly intimidating and far too overprotective, though then again he protects me so I'm pretty much set. He's got kinda long sandy blond hair that makes you want to touch it. His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown, like melted chocolate; a deep rich brown that is always warm. He's about 6 foot 3 and plays football, runs track, and theater. That's how we met, a summer musical at the local theater. We were best friends ever since.

His arms went from around my waist up to my shoulders where he gently pushed me away. I knew what was coming, I was scared.

"Alright come here." He grabbed one of my small cold hands in one of his warm, rough ones, and dragged me to a corner of the parking lot where no one was standing.

"Okay now what's wrong again?

I looked at my feet, and lied again. "I'm just tired."

"Okay now that we've established that you're a horrible liar, why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's really bothering you."

I took a deep breath, I had already told Davis how I still believe in Peter Pan he said it didn't surprise him, that it was such a ME thing, but I was still nervous. It has to do with the fact that believing in Peter Pan could possibly get me instutionalized but who knows. "He's a dream D, that's all he'll ever be." I spoke quietly, looking at his warm eyes; when I finished his eyes, somehow, managed to soften even more as he pulled me into another hug.

"You know you don't believe that."

"I know. I know…"

"You know what let's leave."

"WHAT!" I screamed at him. I mean we had ditched before, that's nothing new, but the tone of his voice was different. He meant leave and not come back leave. He meant run away.

"Let's runaway." He said looking fervently into my eyes. As though this were the most important thing in the entire world. By now everyone had gone inside, school would officially start in 5 minutes. That's all I had, 5 minutes to make a decision that would change my entire life. "Fly away with me Sasha."

On that line I was sold. Part of me, the lost girl part of me, was about to grab Davis' hand and run; but the other half, the grown up half, was telling me to stay. To look Davis in the eyes, say no turn on my heel and run to that building. Before we left though I had to tell him something, I had to make him understand.

"Davis, I'm broken. I won't be better, ever. I will always be torn half girl, half woman. You can't fix me. I am stuck like this Davis. Forever and ever."

For a second, his eyes were dark and cold; contemplating dealing with someone who is broken like me. Then they lit up like there was a fire behind them.

"Promise?"

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Don't forget to review! (Oh and hugs go to anyone who knows where I stole that "broken" bit from! Oh and I need a new character (or five?), if you can send me character ideas I'll use them. So send me stuff, they can be based off yourself. (You never know where I might put you in the story ;)**


End file.
